


Art for "Cannot be Contained in Words"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Art, Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Movie Poster, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Wallpaper, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crime syndicate head Erik Lehnsherr travels to London on business, where he meets Oxford student Charles Xavier.  Their liaison spawns into a years long transatlantic affair, kept apart by Erik's work and Charles' studies, which Erik chronicles in photographs. When distance ceases to be an issue after four long years, the overlap between Charles' past and Erik's work create a whole new set of complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Cannot be Contained in Words"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallhaditcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cannot be Contained in Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956780) by [wallhaditcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/pseuds/wallhaditcoming). 



> This entire thing started from a manip of Erik and Charles that needed fleshing out in order to become a workable prompt. During my creative process, I came across a picture of Michael Fassbender framing a shot of himself with his hands and a bunch of candid b/w pics from a magazine spread of James McAvoy that just screamed Charles Xavier to me. So my brain said, "How about an AU where Erik is a photographer who is in love with his subject?" My wonderful author, wallhaditcoming, took my simple prompt and not only expanded upon it, but delivered a fic that went above and beyond my wildest expectations. So much of this art is due to her, as we clicked right from the start and kept inspiring each others muses at every turn. Needless to say, working with her was an absolute joy and so much fun I never wanted it to end. SHE'S AWESOME AND I LOVE HER, OK? Go read the fic and shower her with all the love she deserves! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/60441877059/x-men-reverse-bang-prompt-1001-art-masterpost-on) and [LJ](http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/303008.html).
> 
> WARNING - One of the images contains a spoiler for the fic, therefore I've only provided a clickable link, so that those of you who enjoy being spoiled (like me) can see it and those of you who hate spoilers can avoid it. :)

### Original art prompt. [Click here](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/2013/XMRB_2013.png~original) for full size 1600x900 wallpaper.

### 2nd wallpaper. [Click here](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/2013/XMRB_2013_image_2.png~original) for full size of 1600x900.

### Erik totally does _not_ have a scrapbook-keepsake-photo-album, dammit:

###  Erik's desk:

### Movie poster:

### Ebook cover: 

### The manip that started it all. [Click here](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/XMRB/2013/XMRB_2013_manip.png~original) for the full size image.

****

##  **SPOILER IMAGE:[Click here](https://i.imgur.com/7bVteJj.png) to see it.**

**  
**

### Fic Banner:

### Alternate Fic Banner:

### Chapter dividers:

### Icons:

01 02 03 04 05

06 07 08 09 10

11 12 13 1415

16 17 18 1920

21 22 23 24 25

26 27 28 29

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cannot be Contained in Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956780) by [wallhaditcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/pseuds/wallhaditcoming)




End file.
